College Days
by Eleven Eleven
Summary: High school is behind them, college is here. It's time to start over! (updated)
1. Welcome to College: Val's Story

A/N. This is yet another story that came out of nowhere. It's surprising how many story ideas I get while I'm trying to do homework. Anyway, I'm stepping away from TV coupling and stuff like that, and I'm going to write about the characters while they're at college, hence the title of this story. Well, it probably won't end up as a story even! More like, individual stories that may or may not cross over, all bound together under the same title. Oh, and I'll be focusing on Val, Caitie, Tyler and Hank, because they're at college, but if I can work it in somehow, I'll write about Jamie as a senior and Brooke as a ninth grader (Thanks MM!). That's what I plan to do anyways, but who knows what changes this mind of mine will make. And, I apologise for making any factual errors when talking about college and stuff. I'm just drawing on what I know from movies and books, and adding that to my knowledge of Australian colleges/universities, so if I make major mistakes, just kindly let me know. Also, if the characters seem out of character, just remember, this is why we call it fanfiction! OK. Read and tell me what you think of this chapter. Take it as a sample chapter!  
College Days  
  
Welcome to College: Val's Story  
  
Val waved until the car was out of sight, before dropping her arm and turning to get her first, real look at her home for the next four years. She'd been too busy trying to say good-bye to everyone before, making sure she had all her bags and making them all promise to write, to even glimpse at her surroundings. And now, her family was barely a speck in the distance, on their way back to Kingsport, back to everything she'd ever known. And here she was, standing on the main entrance steps to Brentwood College, knowing no one and already feeling hopelessly homesick. A dull ache stabbed at her chest and a burning sensation pricked her eyes.  
  
Val struggled to pick up her bags, bending over as to shield her face from the outside world. She had, after all, chosen to come here, because their pre-med program was better than most other colleges. She could have gone to Massachusetts with Caitie, or followed Tyler to college like everyone had thought she would, but no, she had gone her own way, working hard to be accepted and now that she was actually here, the waterworks could wait. For a minute, her attention turned to Tyler and she wondered if she had made a mistake. The two of them had agreed not to pursue a long distance relationship, but remain friends. On the one hand, this gave way to a fresh start at college, but on the other hand, it also meant stepping away from the safety and assuring arms of a relationship, something Val was just the tiniest bit reluctant to do. But, it had been for the best, and if their paths happened to cross again, one day, let it be.  
  
Val heaved her bags, wrestling them across the threshold and onto the polished wooden floor of the entrance hall, before their weight became too much and she dropped them. The bags hit the floor with a dull thud and she prayed they hadn't damaged the glossy surface too much. Digging in her pocket, she drew out her letter and scanned the contents she already knew off by heart.  
  
'...dormitory 23...level 2...located in the Gareth Wilson Building.'  
  
Below her new address, was a map pointing out exactly where her dorm was. Trouble was, she couldn't even locate where she was currently standing.  
  
"Geography was never my strong point," Val muttered to herself.  
  
"You need a hand?"  
  
Val started, and turned around. A tall, handsome, dark-skinned guy was standing beside her, gesturing to the bags at her feet.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I mean, no!"  
  
The guy laughed and picked up the bags.  
  
"Thanks. Are you a student here?"  
  
"Second year. Is this is your first?"  
  
Val groaned.  
  
"It's just written across my forehead isn't it?"  
  
The guy laughed again and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Tom Jefferson."  
  
Val looked up amusedly.  
  
"Named after the one and only," he replied to her silent question, causing her to laugh this time. "Most people call me T.J, though."  
  
Val shook his hand in return.  
  
"I'm Valerie Lanier, but I'm known as Val."  
  
"So, Val, where do we go?"  
  
"I need to get to the Gareth Wilson Building, but I have no idea where that is."  
  
"I'm your man then."  
  
T.J set off, swinging Val's bags with practiced ease, while Val fell into step beside him.  
  
"This is so weird, being at college and all. I mean, you don't know how many times I've thought about this time and place, and now that I'm actually here, it seems surreal."  
  
"It'll get real soon enough, don't worry. Where are you from anyway?"  
  
"Kingsport, in Virginia. It's a small town, but I've never known any other place."  
  
"I know what you mean. I grew up in Daylesford, in Maine. Population was only about five hundred people."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Val inwardly marvelled at how easily she was talking to T.J, as if she had known him her whole life. In some weird sense, he reminded her of Hank. Hank had always been someone she could talk to without having to worry about anything. That was one of the things Val loved about him. Thinking of him brought back a faint trace of homesickness, and she hurriedly pushed it away, focusing on the beautiful gardens they were passing by.  
  
T.J stopped at the door of a red brick building that somewhat reminded Val of a house that had been squashed and had consequently expanded sideways.  
  
"This, is the Gareth Wilson Building, named after Gareth Wilson. Poor kid contributed so much to this place and died, only to have a dinky dorm building named after him."  
  
"Poor guy," murmured Val, taking in her surroundings.  
  
"So," T.J grinned. "I leave you here to venture into your new world by yourself, because I am unfortunately not allowed to escort you into the dorm."  
  
Val laughed.  
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks for all your help."  
  
"My pleasure. I'll see you around campus."  
  
T.J strode off in the direction they had come and Val turned to face her new house. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside, dragging her bags along with her.  
  
"Welcome to college," she breathed.  
  
Disclaimer- I will banish these one day! Nothing recognisable belongs to me. T.J, Brentwood College, the Gareth Wilson Building and the polished wooden floor do!  
  
A/N. Well. Our little Val's all grown up and heading into the world! *sobs* Next few chapters will tell of Caitie, Tyler and Hank's first few days at college. Or maybe I should give Val another chapter to introduce her roommate. No, that's not fair to the others. And what about the two poor souls still stuck at Kingsport High? Argh, too much to think about and not enough energy to think with! I need sleep! But all you people who are obviously still awake, well, awake enough to be reading this, should review! Review before you sleep, that's all I ask.  
  
Side note: My story was not beta read. Apologies to my beta reader. I'm not neglecting you, and if you'd like to beta read this, I'll send you my future chapters. K? Everybody is happy! 


	2. Welcome to College: Caitie's Story

A/N. Hi all! I was originally going to only post one chapter, Val's Story, but then I went and wrote this one, and I thought, What the heck, I'll post it too! So, you people get two stories for the price of one kinda thing. Anyway, I'm having fun writing these so if you tell me they suck, I'll be quite upset, because I wouldn't have a reason to write them anymore! So, tell me what you think. Oh, and before you read, please read the following statement carefully.  
  
I, Cherry Girl, as a fanfiction writer, am aware of certain issues that may affect readers in ways that may cause them to hunt me down and kill me, so as a precaution, I am writing this statement. I am not, I repeat, am not discriminating against blondes, and I do not think blondes are dumb. If you are a blonde, or you feel strongly about this issue, please read at your own risk. You have been warned, and you will not be compensated for any reason whatsoever after reading this story, if you feel morally or emotionally or physically degraded.  
  
OK, basically, there are certain points of this story that will refer to the term, 'dumb blondes', so if you are offended by this, please do not read any further. I'm not being offensive and I don't believe the dumb blonde thing, but it just went with the story and Caitie just happens to have a cynical side, OK?  
College Days  
  
Welcome to College: Caitie's Story  
  
With a final heave, Caitie swung her load of bags into the room and collapsed against the doorframe, exhausted. From inside the room, a girl rised from where she had been sprawled on her bed, her long legs lifting her to her full height, which was just a head or so more than Caitie. The girl bounded forward, her hand outstretched.  
  
"Hi, I'm Georgie Fisher!"  
  
Caitie took the offered hand and smiled.  
  
"Caitie Roth."  
  
Georgie swept a green eye over Caitie's appearance and slightly raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, before smiling politely. Caitie raised an eyebrow back at her and stepped smartly into the room. Georgie retreated and perched gracefully on her bed. Caitie eyed her blonde hair, swept elaborately into a bun, and her posture.  
  
"Are you a dancer?"  
  
Georgie looked up, startled and then relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, ballet. Ever since I was like, twelve."  
  
The question seemed to trigger a mini explosion in Georgie, as she launched into her ballet career. Caitie managed to look vaguely interested as she began to unpack. At least the girl wasn't a cheerleader!  
  
"...so, I was like, 'Maybe I should take it up seriously', but my mom wanted me to like, do something more with my life, so she like, decided I should come here. But, I like, still take ballet! I heard they like, have great teachers here, and one of them was even offered a spot at like, ABC! The American Ballet Company! Can you like, believe it? But she like, chose to come here instead..."  
  
Caitie nodded where it seemed appropriate, and continued to unpack her belongings.  
  
"So, what's your story?"  
  
Caitie turned, wondering what she'd missed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you dress like...that?"  
  
Georgie gestured to Caitie's black attire.  
  
"I'm a Goth," Caitie replied simply. Wasn't it obvious?  
  
"I knew it!" Georgie squealed triumphantly. "I mean, I like thought you might have been just judging from your clothes and make up and all!"  
  
'Okayyy,' Caitie thought.  
  
"That's so cool! I mean, that you're like, different and all. I accept all differences, I want you to know, so, like, we'll get along fine!"  
  
Georgie flashed another smile and jumped up.  
  
"Do you like, need a hand unpacking?"  
  
It was then that Caitie noticed the three suitcases lined up at the end of Georgie's bed.  
  
"Aren't you going to unpack first?"  
  
Georgie gave a small shriek.  
  
"Oh, thank-you so much for reminding me! I like totally forgot! Can you help?"  
  
She dove towards the suitcases, lugging them towards the center of the floor, while Caitie looked on amusedly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Caitie put away the last of her clothes and walked towards her roommate.  
  
"I like, couldn't get them open, so I thought I'd wait for my new roommate to arrive, so she could like, help me, and well, here you are!"  
  
Caitie bent forward to inspect the lock on the suitcases as Georgie's incessant chatter filled the room.  
  
"...I thought for sure that they were like stuck! They like, wouldn't budge! I like, chipped my new nail polish just trying to pull open the stupid things! My mom must have like, superglued the lid shut!"  
  
The catch sprang open at Caitie's touch and the suitcase spilled open. Georgie looked on in genuine surprise.  
  
"But it like, didn't open before! How did you do it?"  
  
Caitie resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment and instead, showed Georgie the mechanism of the clasp.  
  
"Ohhh...," Georgie's face was contorted with concentration. "I get it! So-, wait, where are you like, going?"  
  
"Just outside. I need some fresh air."  
  
"OK, I'll see you when you get back!"  
  
Georgie waved flippantly and turned her attention back to the amazing suitcase catch.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Caitie leaned against it for support, sucking in deep breaths to keep herself calm. She couldn't believe it. She'd just endured countless years in high school, steering clear of stereotypical figures, only to wind up sharing a room with a 'dumb blonde'! As nice as Georgie seemed, she was a total ditz! She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Welcome to college."  
  
Disclaimer- I own this story, Georgie, her suitcases, the catch on her suitcase, and Georgie's "like's"!  
  
A/N. No suing, you were warned! Obviously, this issue will carry on with Caitie's future chapters and no, I will not remove this story! Don't read it if you're offended!  
  
As you can see, I got rather worked up about this whole issue! Now that I'm off my little soapbox, and in the infamous words of Georgie, why don't you like, give me like, a review, like hm? Ha, ha! 


	3. Welcome to College: Tyler's Story

A/N. Ahem. The plan was originally to post one chapter. That advanced to two. Then, somehow, my writing drive went crazy and before I knew it, I had another chapter out and decided to post it too. I have so many ideas for this story and now that my writer's block seems to be unblocked, I really shouldn't waste the words, huh? In fact, it probably won't be long before you start to hear nothing about this story, so catch it while you can! Anyway, this is Tyler's view, as you can see. I seem to have developed a huge crush on Shawn Ashmore lately. He's a cutie.not that I didn't think he was cute beforehand, I was just more focused on Chris Ralph! Hee hee.OK, I'll stop discussing my love life (and grossing you all out!) Now, you're getting three for the price of one!  
College Days  
  
Welcome to College: Tyler's Story  
  
Tyler reached out to tuck a piece of Val's blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled back at him and slowly leaned in-  
  
'I TRIED SO HARD, AND GOT SO FAR, BUT IN THE END, IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER. I HAD TO FALL, TO LOSE IT ALL, BUT IN THE END, IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER...'  
  
Loud music blared out from somewhere and Tyler jolted awake. He looked at his watch. Six-fifteen. Who the hell was playing music at this time in the morning? Tyler bolted upright in his bed. Where in God's name was he? The room looked vaguely familiar and his belongings were scattered here and there, but it was definitely not his room. Second of all, no one in his house would be playing Linkin Park at six-fifteen. But the biggest giveaway was the fact that from where Tyler was sitting, he could see the outline of someone else, sleeping on the bed that sat on the other side of the room. As if reading his thoughts, the aforementioned person sat up in bed, his hair standing on end.  
  
"Where am I?" the guy asked dully.  
  
"I have no idea," Tyler replied in a sleep-laden voice.  
  
Both guys seemed to fall into a silent stupor as they continued to sit on their respective beds and stare into space, the final haunting notes of 'In The End', playing on their ears.  
  
"Hey," the other guy spoke up. "We're at-"  
  
"College," Tyler finished for him, having just realized this himself.  
  
"Yeah," the other guy mumbled. "What's the-"  
  
"Six-twenty."  
  
And with that, both guys fell back onto their pillows and within seconds, were fast asleep yet again.  
  
* * *  
  
The sunlight streaming through the window hit the blonde's face, warm and direct, waking him up. He looked at his watch. Eight-fifteen. Where in God's name was he? A sense of déjà vu descended upon Tyler as he remembered, for the second time in the same morning, that he was at college. Ridgewell University, to be exact. And, he was currently in his dorm, having just met his dorm mate for the first time earlier that morning when both were woken up by some jerk who'd decided to blast the hallway with music. Tyler sighed as he tossed back his covers and was surprised to find the other guy doing the same thing. Polite instinct took over his surprise and he strode across, offering his hand.  
  
"Hi, we never got a chance to meet yesterday. I'm Tyler Connell."  
  
The guy shook his hand, and his grip was firm and steady, intuitively telling Tyler he played or had played a lot of football.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Taylor Cornell."  
  
(A/N. There is a difference peoples! A one letter difference sure, but a difference all the same! Connell, Cornell!)  
  
Tyler was too busy staring at the guy's physical characteristics to fully notice the similarity between their names. The guy, Taylor, was around the same height as Tyler, with around the same build. His facial features were close to an exact mirror image, and it was his blue eyes and blonde hair that made Tyler feel especially unsettled.  
  
'What is the deal with this guy? Why does he look so much like me?' Tyler mused.  
  
Abruptly, he turned back to his bed and scrabbled around, searching through the clothes he had carefully stowed away the night before.  
  
"So, where are you from?"  
  
"Kingsport, Virginia. How about you?"  
  
"Kingswood, Vermont."  
  
Tyler briefly wondered at the coincidence between the names and states, and decided to leave it.  
  
"Left behind my girlfriend," Taylor continued. "Well, we broke it off so we wouldn't be tied down while at college and all. But we're still friends."  
  
Tyler turned to face his roommate, truly amazed.  
  
"I had the same situation as you."  
  
"Oh yeah? What'd you do?"  
  
"Same as you."  
  
The uneasiness that had settled at the pit of Tyler's stomach began to solidify. This was beyond a mere coincidence. This was like, some conspiracy that had gone too far.  
  
"So, when's your first class?" Taylor inquired.  
  
"Uh," Tyler's eyes fell on the class schedule he had been given the day before. "Nine."  
  
"Same here," Taylor rifled through the chaotic jumble of clothes on his bed. "It's actually a lecture, not really a class."  
  
Tyler's eyes almost popped out of his head when he read the words listed next to his first class.  
  
'Lecture: Lecture Theatre 1'  
  
"In Lecture Theatre 1?" Tyler hesitantly asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
Taylor's face brightened.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
"Same here," Tyler managed to croak out. "I better go get ready."  
  
And with that, he hastily grabbed his items and hurried out of the room. He felt like he was living in a dream, not really the real world.  
  
'Why is this freaking me out so much?' he thought. 'Apart from the fact that he looks like me, is living with me, will be attending my first class with me, has a similar sounding name, talks and thinks likes me,' he continued, thinking back to the early morning incident. 'And basically IS me, there's nothing to be freaked out about!'  
  
The door opened and Taylor stepped out, holding his clothes, which Tyler noticed, consisted of a pair of jeans and a polo shirt.  
  
'Exactly what I'm holding,' he thought rather dejectedly.  
  
"You heading to the shower block?"  
  
Tyler nodded mutely, his thoughts consuming his mind. He continued on his way, Taylor falling into step beside him.  
  
'Great. Now my twin's accompanying me to the showers! Welcome to college.'  
  
Disclaimer- Hey, I'm owning more and more people with each chapter! I own Taylor, Ridgewell University, the jerk who woke them up (I think I'll call him Bob!) and anything else that is not already claimed by someone else. Disney owns the In A Heartbeat character Tyler, Virginia and Vermont own themselves in some sense and belong to the United States of America, and excerpt of song belongs to Linkin Park, who also own themselves!  
  
A/N. Well, looks like Tyler has found a double of himself! Ha, ha, ha! Isn't this interesting? Next chapter will be focused on Hank. If anyone can guess what happens with him, they can have the chapter early. (Does anyone actually want it early?) It will have something to do with football and making the team. Btw, Hank and Caitie will attend the same college, because something's going to happen that will involve the two of them! Can anyone guess what? Anyway, that way, intermingling chapters will be easier. Now, review! 


	4. Welcome to College: Hank's Story

A/N. You know what? There is such a huge build-up to Christmas with decorations and food and shopping and parties and cards and gifts and in the every end, it's just one day! Anyway, I spent Christmas day with my whole family (grandparents and all!) and we ended up trekking in some forest, because my uncle had the 'bright' idea of taking a shortcut while we were sightseeing at some lookout. We were practically lost, and we were just following old and worn signs, plus my intuition (ahem), but we finally emerged (looking like cave people) and embraced civilisation and my grandparents (who were smart enough to forgo the trek), and that's when the true meaning of Christmas dawned upon me! That's my Christmas story, anyway. And what was my Christmas wish? Take a wild guess...  
  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la, Please bring In A Heartbeat back to TV, fa la la la la, la la la la!  
  
Of course, there was also the wish of meeting certain actors from certain Canadian TV shows, but I faced reality, ugly as it was. Of course, the cast of IaHB did not come knocking on my door Christmas morning, let alone were they stuffed in my stocking. Nevertheless, that did not deter me from going out and buying six big stockings and attaching a sign to my front door which said: Chris Ralph and Co. Please Knock Here!  
  
Hope everyone had a very merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! It's so good to be back!  
  
Thank-you to my wonderful beta reader, who very efficiently went through an enormous stack of my chapters in a record amount of time! Thank-you MM!  
  
College Days  
  
Welcome to College: Hank's Story  
  
A low rumble of thunder sounded above and Hank peered worriedly at the sky. He had hoped for a good day today. Today was the day he was trying out for the college football team. He had been gearing up for this day and he was determined to make the well-known team, who had led the college to four consecutive conference championships. Hank was sure, if he made the team this year, it would be five championships.  
  
Over the last year, his senior year in high school, Hank had become quite obsessed about football. Somehow, it had replaced his top priorities consisting of family, school and his EMT position. He had graduated Kingsport High as captain of their team, the Kingsport Cobras, but, as he dismally remembered, there had been nothing else that he was proud of. His grades, which had always been good, had taken a turn for the worse, lowering his grade point average and affecting his chances of getting into a good school. He was lucky he had even been accepted to Williams College. His position as the leader of his group of EMTs, had been on the line more times than he would have liked. Alex had come so close to removing the rank and it had taken a lot of work and time to regain the doctor's faith in him again. Thankfully, the situation had remained between Alex and himself, and his fellow EMTs never knew of it. This year was a brand new start. He was going to make up for everything he had lost. But first, he had to make the team.  
  
* * *  
  
Hank stared unseeingly at his professor as the forty-something woman pointed out the linguistics involved in a passage of writing. So far, he had found his classes a bore, with literature ranking as the worst. Why he needed to know about the art of writing when he was going to become a star football player, was beyond him.  
  
His eyes wandered to the window and he gazed out at the immense green field. There was now no doubt in his mind that he would make the team. There was no reason why he wouldn't. He had been one of the best players in high school, if not the best. He had the talent, he had the skill, he had the mind. What could stop him? The only concern left on his mind was the position of captain. He felt certain that he would blow away the others once they saw him play. He was almost certain that they would be begging him to take over as captain. However, he had heard that the captain had to be a sophomore or older. Would they bend the rules for him?  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he returned his gaze to the figure at the front of the class, now drawing some nonsense on the board, claiming that she was dissecting the English language. Hank rolled his eyes and yawned openly.  
  
"...so, if anything, take away with you the knowledge that there is a whole world of opportunities out there. Take what you can and use it wisely. The creativity involved in any piece of writing comes from within..."  
  
Hank stared at the woman with glassy eyes, his mind going over some of the best memories of football he had stored away in his head. There was that time they beat Spreewell Prep in his senior year. Tyler, a fellow football player and EMT, and at the time, Hank's best friend, had labelled Hank as compulsive and too competitive, but Hank had brushed it off, knowing the young man would thank him later. Then, there was the time he made the entire team endure several long afternoon practices that often led well into the night, perfecting their passes, running laps and developing new strategies, all in the name of winning the title Best Football Team in the district. Not only did they win the title, Hank was named Player of the Year. Hank smiled as he relived the memories.  
  
All of a sudden, he was aware of the many students surrounding him, scraping back their chairs, gathering their notes and leaving the room. Hank jumped up excitedly, spilling the contents of his backpack in the process. A brunette, who looked to be in her late twenties, passing him at the moment bent and picked up the scattered notebooks and pens. Handing them to Hank, she flashed him a smile. Hank smiled back on impulse, although his gaze was fixated on her eyes. They were green and sparkling almost, like emeralds...Hank snapped out of his daze as the woman stood holding his belongings patiently, laughing slightly at Hank's glazed eyes.  
  
"Uh, th-thanks." Hank retrieved his things, hurriedly stuffing them into his backpack.  
  
"No problem." Her voice sounded almost musical. That was the only way Hank could describe it.  
  
"Was that boring or what?" Hank blurted the first thing that came to his mind and the woman laughed again.  
  
"Yeah well, welcome to college!" And with that, she held up her hand in farewell and walked out of the room, leaving Hank to stare after her.  
  
Disclaimer- OK, let's see...I own nothing except the people/things I made up. Hank belongs to Disney probably, and as far as I know, Williams College is a real college in Massachusetts, but hopefully, they won't sue me for using it in my story.  
  
A/N. Hank seems to have fallen for the unnamed older woman, or at least have feelings for her of sorts. Short chapter, I know. My current stories will kinda be put on hold for a while I think, due to another project that I am tying myself up in. More about that later. Stay tuned peoples. I must remind you that it was previously the season of giving, (well, two months ago is not that long!), and seeing as I have already given all of you people something to read, I have done my fair share! Now, if you want Santa to visit your house next Christmas Eve, you have to be nice, not naughty, and what better way to be nice than to give me a review! 


	5. An Unfriendly Encounter And A Friendly R...

A/N. A thin stream of inspiration ran through my writer's block recently and I am currently milking it for all its worth. I'm beginning to think it is not worth much! :-(  
  
OK, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Hellz, VB, and Dulce, three great people who helped me extraordinarily last year in many, many ways, and continue to help me so. You guys know who you are. Thank-you for your support, kind words, advice and your thoughts on everything!  
  
Last, but certainly not least, this chapter also goes out to XaniaExaina. Good luck with whatever you do in this world Xanilee, and may you find happiness along the way.  
  
This is getting a little mushy, so I'll stop for all those confused readers who are beginning to gag!  
  
A huge thank-you to Montana Magic for beta reading.  
  
College Days  
  
An Unfriendly Encounter And A Friendly Reminder: Val's Story  
  
Val listened earnestly to the professor, as he stood pacing the front of the room.  
  
"It is an honour, to be accepted to Brentwood College, and I hope you will all live up to the expected standard and beyond."  
  
The boy seated next to her, rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dark, spiky hair, and for a moment, Val was back in Kingsport, sitting at the station and listening to Alex scold the rebel otherwise known as Jamie, as he sat nonchalantly with a slight smirk pulling at his features. She shook her blonde head, pulling herself out of her small reverie. Already that day, she'd run into a petite girl with dark locks and pale skin, who could've passed for her best friend, Caitie Roth. Val had almost burst into tears at such a familiar sight, especially after having endured such a horrible encounter with her roommate.  
  
Val had met Rachel for the first time early that morning. Her roommate had checked in at around seven, waking Val with frequent bangs of her suitcase lid and cupboard and drawer doors as she unpacked. Val closed her eyes in humiliation as she remembered their first conversation.  
  
* * *  
  
Val sat up as someone yanked the blinds open, allowing the early morning sunshine to stream in. Her eyes fell upon a red-haired girl, with flashing grey eyes, who stood at the end of her bed, one hand still holding onto the blind cord.  
  
"Sorry," her voice came across as cool as an iceberg. "I needed light. Not all of us are equipped to see in the dark."  
  
The girl looked at Val's bedside table at this point, and Val blinked in confusion before she followed the girl's gaze. Gulping, she saw the photo frame she had unpacked the night before, depicting herself and Caitie last Halloween. Val had decided to dress like Caitie for the night, and the result was rather amusing to look at, if you understood the friendship and circumstances between the two friends. But, Val swallowed as a wave of embarrassment flooded her, a stranger looking at the photo would only see two completely creepy looking vampire-like creatures. She tried to laugh it off but her attempted chuckle turned out sounding like a cat being strangled. The girl simply moved off back to her side of the room, leaving Val staring after her.  
  
Finding herself no longer sleepy, she mentally prepared a polite greeting of some sort and stood up from her bed.  
  
"So, I'm Val Lanier."  
  
She extended her hand, looking across at the girl, now stowing away her suitcase. The girl glanced disdainfully at her offered hand, and turned her back on Val.  
  
"Rachel," came the cold reply.  
  
Val blinked and dropped her hand, wondering idly if it was too late to change rooms.  
  
"Well, hi. Nice to meet you. I'm here for the pre-med program. I was gonna go to Massachusetts, but I decided to come here, because I wanted a fresh start, and I'd worked really hard-" Val realized too late that she was babbling like an idiot, and hurriedly clapped a hand over her mouth in order to silence herself.  
  
Rachel glanced over and snorted.  
  
"What? Is it some big secret that you worked really hard? Or that you were gonna go to Massachusetts? Maybe you should've."  
  
The mean edge of Rachel's voice cut the air between them like a knife, slicing at the tension so that all that remained was a chilling silence, that settled around Val, as she watched her roommate flounce out of the room, the slam of the door punctuating her words. Flicking her gaze to the photo of her best friend, Val sank onto her bed slowly, the hot tears sliding their way freely down her cheek, as she buried her head into her pillow...  
  
* * *  
  
Val slowly made her way to a bench, placing her backpack onto the seat. Rummaging through the contents of the bag, she pretended to search for something desperately. She secretly knew that she was only stalling time until she could think of some way to disguise the fact that she was eating lunch by herself, something she could sight no other person doing.  
  
She could always go back to her dorm, but the thought of running into Rachel there was just too mortifying. Leaving the campus was out of the question, seeing as she didn't yet know her way around the area, and was bound to get lost, ensuring her lack of punctuality to her next class.  
  
Glancing at the pre-made sandwich she had purchased beforehand, her stomach turned and twisted itself into knots, and suddenly, she wasn't so hungry after all. Wondering what on earth to do with herself for the next thirty minutes or so, she spied a payphone to her left, and picking up her pack, she walked toward it as dignifiedly as her legs allowed her to.  
  
Almost wrenching the phone off the hook, she slipped the change in, stabbing the numbers with her fingers, as if this process would put her call through faster. Listening to the rings, she prayed that someone would be home.  
  
'Please, please, please...' she chanted in her mind.  
  
"Hi." Joanna Lanier's voice sounded on the line, and a sob caught at the back of Val's throat.  
  
"Mom-" she managed to choke out before her mother's voice cut her off.  
  
"You've reached the Laniers. Unfortunately, we can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number, we'll return your call as soon as possible." A shrill beep followed the recorded message, as Val swallowed in disappointment, and wiped the stray tear from her eye.  
  
'Of course no one would be home, silly,' she mentally scolded herself. 'They're at work, or school.'  
  
She silently hung up, leaving no message. Steeling herself, she prepared to leave the booth, to venture back into the world of college again. As she pushed against the door, she caught sight of the same girl she had seen that morning, the one she had almost mistaken for Caitie. The figure ran to her waiting friends, as Val withdrew back into the phone booth, once again snatching the phone, and tapping out another number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The familiar tone of Caitie Roth's voice made Val want to scream and cry and laugh all at the same time. Instead, she smiled for the first time that day and replied.  
  
"Caitie, it's Val!"  
  
"Val? Hi!" Her best friend sounded unusually happy and cheerful, something she accused Val of being too often. "Thank God!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For someone sane to talk to!" Val could almost see the Goth rolling her eyes, and she laughed.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, not much."  
  
Through the phone, Val heard the sound of classical music being played.  
  
"Can you hold on a second?" Without waiting for an actual answer, Caitie started speaking to someone else, their conversation carrying clearly across the line.  
  
"...Georgie, I'm on the phone!"  
  
The music was turned down slightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Caitie! It's just that, I have to like, practice you know? Like, if I wanna stay in form and like, in shape and all that. Like, if it's bothering you I'll like, do it later, but at home, I have like, a schedule I always have to like, follow, so..."  
  
"I'll be five minutes!"  
  
Val could hear the impatient edge in her friend's voice.  
  
"Oh, OK then, I'll just like, wait outside, OK?"  
  
The music stopped completely, the chirpy voice faded, and Caitie came back on the line.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"My roommate. Georgie."  
  
Caitie's tone was flat, as if the mere mention of the name was enough to deflate her previous energy and enthusiasm. She lowered her tone to a whisper and continued.  
  
"She's driving me nuts! She's a ditzy ballerina, and she acts like you, only ten times worse!"  
  
Val smiled, knowing Caitie was the only one who would ever get away with saying something like that.  
  
"Caitie, deal with it. At least your roommate talks to you."  
  
Her best friend immediately picked up on the comment.  
  
"Val? What's up?"  
  
Sighing, Val found herself spilling the entire story to her best friend, and as she did, she felt as if the weight that had been upon her shoulders since arriving at Brentwood, was starting to lessen.  
  
"...and so, I have no idea what to do about her."  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd-"  
  
Whatever Caitie was about to suggest was drowned out by a sudden, loud wave of the previous classical music, as Georgie's voice could be heard once again.  
  
"Caitie, it's been like, ten minutes! I really like, have to practice now, otherwise, my limbs will like, be all weak when I go to that audition..."  
  
Caitie shouted above the din, causing Val to hold the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Val, I'll have to call you another time! Bye!"  
  
"Yeah, OK, bye," Val replied to the already empty phone, but it didn't matter. A talk with her best friend had been exactly what she needed. Who cared what anyone thought of her? Stuff Rachel, stuff the world! Smiling to herself, Val headed off to her next class.  
  
Disclaimer- I own the spiky haired guy, the Caitie look-alike, Val's professor, Georgie, and Rachel.  
  
A/N. Am I famous for my long author's notes yet? OK, after you guys review this, (which you most certainly will, right? *grins hopefully*), may I suggest some stories to read?  
  
The first one is not of IaHB context, but it's very good!!! It is a Smallville/Blade/Spawn crossover fic, titled The Scheme Of Things, posted under the Smallville section, authored by Strange Reaper and is an excellent read, and I am saying this as a person who has not seen the two movies, and I am also not a regular watcher of Smallville.  
  
Secondly, if you have not yet discovered rainshower's or Montana Magic's fics, two to get you started are: Old, New Borrowed, Blue by MM, and Better Left Unsaid, by rainshower.  
  
And, to round up your rainy day reading material, check out winter*rose's fics, like The Why. 


	6. Dancing On Thin Ice

A/N. In A Heartbeat is off-air in Australia, and I have not been well.  
  
Thanks to MM, for beta reading, and for her ability to keep up with my mind and its workings. You should be paid for being my editor!  
  
College Days  
  
Dancing On Thin Ice: Caitie's Story  
  
Tiny little fairies flapped their wings and waved their wands ridiculously in the air as they flew in dizzying circles, smiling way too much in Caitie's opinion.  
  
Caitie opened her eyes with a start. It was happening again. Every time she shut her eyes, the stupid image floated back into her mind. It didn't help that "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" was playing on constant repeat, courtesy of Georgie and her 'Nutcracker' CD. However, opening her eyes was a much worse fate, as Caitie learned. A mere three feet away from her, Georgie was busy prancing around in the small space between the two beds of the dormitory, wearing what resembled a squashed pink meringue on her hips. Caitie moaned and buried her head underneath the pillow as she collapsed back onto her bed.  
  
All she'd wanted was some piece and quiet during her lunch break, a chance to escape and reflect upon the first half of her first day at college, but no, Georgie just *had* to practice. Caitie had just about had it with the girl, ballet and all! Her roommate had kept her awake half the night with details of her personal life history that seemed to consist of ballet, ballet and more ballet! And of course, her story had been filled to the brim with the word 'like', a word Caitie had come to dislike! The Goth had been too tired to tell her roommate to shut up, and had instead endured the chipper babbling as she gradually fell asleep. This morning, she had awoken to a piece of music, that she now knew, thanks to Georgie, was titled, "Waltz of the Flowers" and if that wasn't enough to wake her, Georgie had been practicing yet again, this time en pointe, complaining loudly every time she fell off her toes.  
  
A lull in the music prompted Caitie to lift her head, in the hope of seeing Georgie disappearing out the door. No such luck. The ballerina had ceased her dancing due to the fact that the squashed meringue that had previously fluffed and fluttered from her waistline, now sat limply on the ground as its owner tried unsuccessfully to thread a needle.  
  
"What happened?" she inquired curiously.  
  
Georgie held up the bunch of pink netting forlornly, displaying a tear down one side of it.  
  
"It like, ripped."  
  
"What is it?" For the life of her, Caitie couldn't even tell what the puffy- looking thing was supposed to be.  
  
"It was like, my first ever tutu! I got it when I was like, six! It's like, priceless!"  
  
"Well, why do you wear it now? Isn't it too small for you?"  
  
"It like, helps me get into the mood like, when I'm about to audition for something, like, really big!" Georgie surveyed the damaged tutu critically. "Do you really think it's like, too small for me? Or am I like, getting fat? Is my waist like, too big?!" Georgie's voice started to reach a squeak as she hurled herself into panic mode.  
  
Caitie looked at the rake thin figure of the girl sitting before her and laughed.  
  
"Fat? You? I don't think so."  
  
"So why did it like, rip then, if I'm like, not fat?!" Georgie demanded, narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Caitie leaned down, looking Georgie straight in the eye and spoke as clearly and distinctively as she could, as one would do with a small child in order to make them understand.  
  
"Georgie, when you were six, your body was smaller than it is now, and that's because as you grow older, your body grows too. That's why clothes that fit you when you were younger, don't fit you anymore."  
  
Georgie smiled suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I like, knew that. I just like, forgot. Thanks, Caitie." She happily turned back to the needle and thread in her hand as Caitie looked on incredulously.  
  
"Forgot? You forgot that you grew?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing." Sighing, she flopped back onto her bed, absently watching the blonde struggle with her sewing. She wondered idly if she should offer to help, to rid the risk of Georgie sewing her tutu onto the carpet or stabbing her eye out, but figured Georgie would give up sooner or later.  
  
She was proven correct when her roommate stood up, mumbling as she shoved the mangled tutu onto her desk along with the bent needle and tangled thread. Turning on some classical music, she began practicing her pliés. Caitie sighed again. She didn't exactly hate Georgie. Firstly, she didn't know her well enough. Secondly, despite her 'dumb blonde' attributes, she had come across to Caitie as being quite sincere and sweet. She just didn't know when to stop talking, and when she wasn't talking, she was dancing.  
  
Caitie's phone rang and she reached over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Caitie, it's Val!"  
  
At the sound of her best friend's voice, Caitie grinned.  
  
"Val? Hi! Thank God!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For someone sane to talk to!" Caitie rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Georgie pinching the non-existent fat on her stomach.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Val sounded concerned and ready to listen to whatever it was that was on Caitie's mind.  
  
"Oh, not much." Caitie wanted to tell her best friend of the troubles she was having with her roommate, but she couldn't, not while Georgie was in the room. She might have been clueless, but Georgie wasn't totally stupid.  
  
The music was turned up a notch louder as Georgie attempted a tour jeté across the ridiculously tiny area, and consequently ended up crashing into her bed.  
  
"Can you hold on a second?" Without waiting for Val to answer, Caitie turned to the tall girl who was examining her feet for any damage.  
  
"Georgie, I'm on the phone!"  
  
Georgie looked up apologetically and rushed to turn the music down.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Caitie! It's just that, I have to like, practice you know? Like, if I wanna stay in form and like, in shape and all that. Like, if it's bothering you I'll like, do it later, but at home, I have like, a schedule I always have to like, follow, so-"  
  
"I'll be five minutes!"  
  
Caitie knew that she sounded a little harsh and impatient and she felt bad seeing as Georgie looked like she genuinely sorry, but she couldn't help herself. Georgie gave the dark-haired girl a confused and slightly hurt look before reaching to stop the CD.  
  
"Oh, OK then, I'll just like, wait outside, OK?"  
  
She padded her way out the door, closing it softly behind her.  
  
"Who was that?" Val asked curiously.  
  
"My roommate. Georgie."  
  
Caitie looked toward the door, which was still firmly closed and decided to lower her tone anyway.  
  
"She's driving me nuts! She's a ditzy ballerina, and she acts like you, only ten times worse!" she hissed fiercely into the phone, imagining Val's understanding smile on the other line.  
  
"Caitie, deal with it. At least your roommate talks to you." The former cheerleader sounded as if she were almost a little envious, and Caitie picked up on it straight away.  
  
"Val? What's up?"  
  
Val sighed and prepared to spill the entire story.  
  
"It's just my roommate, she came this morning..."  
  
Caitie listened in amazement as Val told her the tale of the unfortunate first encounter between herself and the heinous bitch otherwise known as Rachel.  
  
"...and so, I have no idea what to do about her."  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes again. Val was too friendly for her own good.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd-"  
  
Caitie was suddenly cut off when the previous classical music was turned up suddenly. She whirled around to find Georgie flexing her toes as she pointed indignantly at the clock on the dresser.  
  
"Caitie, it's been like, ten minutes! I really like, have to practice now, otherwise, my limbs will like, be all weak when I go to that audition..."  
  
Caitie turned back to the phone and shouted above Georgie's babbling and the piano music blasting from the stereo.  
  
"Val, I'll have to call you another time! Bye!"  
  
Assuming Val had answered in some way or another, Caitie hung up and covered her ears from the onslaught of noise in the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Caitie hurriedly flipped through her books, looking for her class schedule. She was running late due to the fact that Georgie's classical music had put her to sleep, and Georgie herself, thinking Caitie didn't want to be disturbed, let the remaining lunch hour slip by without waking the Goth. She could still hear Georgie's squealing in her mind.  
  
"Oh my God, Caitie, I'm like, so sorry! I didn't like, know that you had like, class this afternoon, or else I would've like, made you wake up! I'm so, like, so, so, so sorry!"  
  
Rushing up a flight of stairs, she failed to notice the other person hurrying down straight into her path...until she ran smack-bang right into him. The sudden impact caused Caitie to let go of her stack of books, and she was half aware of the fact that they were tumbling down the stone steps. However, she was more painfully aware of the fact that another set of thick and heavy books were currently resting on her toes, where their owner had dropped them after the collision.  
  
"OW!" she yelled, well past caring about her demeanor and code of conduct. "Do us all a favor and watch where you're going next time!"  
  
"Me?!" replied a voice incredulously. "You're the one who- Caitie?"  
  
Caitie, who had not bothered to even glance at her offender, was on her knees, scrabbling for her books. At the sound of her name, she froze. Who was this person? How did he know her name? Glancing at the guy standing in front of her, her eyes widened and she stood up.  
  
"Hank? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What am I doing here? What are *you* doing here?!"  
  
"I go here! Williams College! I applied for this place like, ages ago!"  
  
Caitie winced as she realized she was starting to sub-consciously incorporate Georgie's favorite word into her own sentences. She mentally made a vow to rid her vocabulary of the hateful word.  
  
"I go here too," Hank stated, bending down to scoop up his fallen folders and books.  
  
"Well, Val never told me! Weren't you going to Harvard or some place?!"  
  
Hank snorted and didn't answer.  
  
"This is insane! This is college! I'm not supposed to be putting up with pretty people and super jocks anymore!"  
  
Caitie knew she was sounding quite insane herself, shouting at Hank who didn't even seem to be listening to her. However, she'd been quite serious. College was supposed to be her 'starting over' time, to get away from all the conforming stereotypical pathetic losers of high school and to step into the real world. And BANG! Where did she end up? Back at square one, that's where. Georgie and Hank had made sure of that!  
  
"And, I'm like, really late now!" Caitie continued, mentally slapping herself for using the forbidden word again.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Hank straightened up, books in hand. "I'll see you around, Caitie."  
  
Caitie watched speechlessly as Hank Beecham strode off with the same confident stride he had possessed in high school. All he needed now, was a football tucked under his arm and, voila, she could have been standing in Kingsport High. Turning in the opposite direction, she made her way to her own class, her brain creating lame excuses for her delay.  
  
"Damnit!" she muttered forcefully under her breath. "Damn it all to hell!"  
  
Disclaimer- Williams College: not mine, Kingsport High: not mine, all Nutcracker related stuff: not mine. Georgie: mine, Georgie's tutu: mine, this story: mine.  
  
A/N. Howdy all! I'm not feeling quite 100%, but I'm not sick. It's just the light-headed, ditzy feeling! I need to lie down. But, first, I'd like to ask for a few reviews. Please? I think this is the first time I have written a short author's note, but you guys get a pretty long chapter in return for less of my babbling, so it all works out! 


	7. Loony Lena And The 'SoCalled' Twins

A/N. When I get to thinking about it, Tyler could be described as a really pathetic sort of character. He's starting to really grow on me, mainly because I feel sorry for him half the time. Examples include the time when he didn't get to ride on the ATV, when Dean beat him in asking Val to the homecoming, and I can't get past his streak of bad luck in Power To The Pathetic.  
  
Thanks, MM.  
  
Loony Lena And The So-Called 'Twins': Tyler's Story  
  
Tyler sat glumly on the couch, trying hard not to notice that Taylor was sitting next to him. It had been a terrible day. After discovering that they had identical schedules, Taylor had insisted on walking with Tyler to every one of the classes, and had sat with him, as if they were buddies or something. Almost every college professor had asked whether the blonde- haired duo were twins or related, and apparently, 'no' now meant 'yes'.  
  
And now, as they sat watching a movie in the common room, Tyler couldn't help but feel pissed. Val hadn't called him, and neither had anyone else. He hadn't really thought they would, but he had sort of half-expected a call from Val, to hear how she was settling in, whether she missed him, to let her know that he missed her.  
  
He sighed and slumped lower on the couch. The movie wasn't terribly interesting and he'd tuned out almost fifteen minutes ago. He kept his eye on the doorway instead, finding the constant stream of college students coming in and out of the common room much more fascinating.  
  
A girl he recognised from his Sociology class hovered at the door, apparently not sure on whether to enter the room or not. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she smiled slightly when she saw Tyler. Stepping into the room, she made a beeline for the couch, as if afraid of being intercepted halfway.  
  
"Hi," she smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi," Tyler said back, hoping his smile looked genuine.  
  
"You're the twins, right? In my Sociology class?"  
  
Tyler wondered if his eyes would roll out of his head completely if he continued to roll them any longer.  
  
"No, we're the non-twins," he answered.  
  
"Non, like zilch," added Taylor, who'd more or less joined the conversation.  
  
"We keep telling people-" Tyler resumed, slightly annoyed that Taylor had just butted in.  
  
"-but they keep forgetting," Taylor grinned.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed the girl. "You can do that whole, finishing each other's sentences thing! What is it, twin vibes?"  
  
Tyler stared at the girl in disbelief.  
  
"I told you, we're not-"  
  
"Not twins, I know," she nodded her head up and down. "I actually caught it the first time round, this morning, but it's fun to keep pretending I haven't. Forgive me."  
  
"Cool," Taylor grinned again. "What's your name?"  
  
"Lena," she held out her hand first to Tyler, who grudgingly shook it, and then to Taylor. "And you are?"  
  
"He's Tyler," Taylor supplied, pointing to Tyler and then to himself. "I'm Taylor."  
  
"Tyler, Taylor...got it. So, what's the deal with you two? Do you know each other?"  
  
"We'd never met before we were thrown into the same dorm room," Tyler stated flatly.  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing," Taylor punched his arm lightly.  
  
"Yeah, you don't know how lucky you are," Lena leaned closer to the two guys as someone turned the TV up louder. "Can't you see the potential?"  
  
"Potential?" Tyler asked, his face a picture of confusion. "Potential for what?"  
  
"This guy needs a wake-up call," Lena affirmed, turning to Taylor instead. "Do you see it?"  
  
Taylor shrugged.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Ugh!" the black-haired girl slapped the couch arm in frustration. "Why couldn't something like this happen to people who would appreciate it? Like me?!" she went on, asking no one in particular. "I mean, this could be the best thing that's ever happened to you guys, and you're sitting around with absolutely no idea!"  
  
"What's she talking about?" Taylor hissed at Tyler, who raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"You guys really are linked in some way," Lena observed. "A weird, warped way maybe, but linked all the same. OK, let's this break this down for your simple minds."  
  
"She called us 'simple'?" Tyler asked his counterpart.  
  
"Unbelievable," Taylor nodded.  
  
"You two could totally pass as-" Lena started.  
  
"Don't say it!" Tyler cut in.  
  
"The T-word is now forbidden," added Taylor.  
  
"No T-word, got it," agreed Lena. "Well, you two could pass as brothers who share the same birthday. You look practically identical and you sound alike."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," mumbled Tyler as he flicked his gaze back to the TV.  
  
"Ever heard of the old switcheroo trick?" Lena hinted slyly.  
  
"Hey..." Taylor's grin grew wider. "You're onto something here."  
  
"Well, no duh!" Lena's bright green eyes sparkled in the common room light. "Think about the endless possibilities you both have."  
  
"Yeah..." Taylor nodded slowly.  
  
"OK, I really hate to burst the bubble, but we have the same classes," Tyler broke in, looking first at Taylor, and then Lena. "What's the point of swapping if we're gonna be in the same classes anyway? I mean, doesn't that entirely defeat the purposes of switching identities?"  
  
Taylor fell silent as he realized what Tyler was saying, but Lena waved her hand impatiently.  
  
"You don't have to swap for classes, silly. I was thinking more along the lines of being in two places at once."  
  
Tyler eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Why are you so into this?"  
  
"Hey, I'm only helping you find ways to use this really freaky coincidence," Lena replied. "I think it's really cool. All I ask is for a bit of fun during my college years, OK?"  
  
"Well, when do we do this? It's not like we need to right now," Taylor spoke up.  
  
"The time will come," assured Lena, a bit mysteriously as she stood up. "And when it does, let me know. I'll be glad to help."  
  
And with a flip of her long hair, she strode out of the common room, leaving the 'twins' to sit and mull over everything she'd said.  
  
"She's weird," said Tyler, after a while.  
  
"I know," agreed Taylor. "But, she does have a point."  
  
"Hm," Tyler mumbled, for lack of anything better to say.  
  
Disclaimer- If Tyler belonged to yours truly, I'd let him have his own ATV! Sadly, I only own Taylor and Lena, and neither one of them seem the least bit interested in riding a rescue vehicle.  
  
A/N. This whole, Taylor being Tyler's twin kinda thing came from seeing a pic of Aaron and Shawn. Random question: has anyone had their wisdom teeth pulled out? 


End file.
